1. Technical Field
The subject technology relates to a cover for a handheld electronic device and in particular, an attachment-enabled cover configured for coupling with a variety of accessories.
2. Introduction
The proliferation of portable electronic devices has created a demand for various types of protective covers and accessories. While some conventional device covers provide protective functionality (e.g., if the user drops the device or spills liquid on the device), they do not augment the physical or electrical functionality of the enclosed device.